Good Night!
by Preu
Summary: Dino saves Hibari from death, and being the person he is, Hibari needs to repay him, but with what? Warning: my first yaoi   '


Note! This is written by me per request of someone. I have no knowledge of KHR besides that there's a baby shooting people with a gun. What information I have on these two come from KHR's wikia. Thank you for your understanding!

None of these characters belong to me, by the way.

* * *

><p>"I said we're done for the day," Dino absently yawned. He sat down on a log, mildly annoyed at Hibari's refusal to listen. Well, if he didn't want to call it a day, at least Dino might. He paused to leave, eying the raven-haired teen that pounded away at the side of a mountain with his tonfas.<p>

Dino did not even know why Hibari wanted to take on the mountain. It was a foolish prospect as even with Hibari's potential, he hadn't even chipped away a fraction of it. "It's stupid. I told you not to do it," Dino grumbled. He turned to leave but paused to look at Hibari's form.

A feeling of shame crept across him and he shook his head. Damn, he couldn't be thinking of doing those things to his student, could he? "I'm leaving," he growled with a finality that was met by the sound of breaking stone.

His departure was interrupted by a rumbling sound and a short and choked yell of shock. Dino turned, and mild surprise was on his face as he noted that Hibari had effectively disappeared and a gaping hole had replaced him. Piecing together the pieces quickly, the blonde man sauntered over, peering down the hole.

"Told you to call it a day," Dino commented, a slight smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. Hibari was hanging off the edge of a precipice to oblivion, holding on only with one hand. His other free limb scrabbled at the rock, seeking to gain purchase, but there wasn't a hold on the smooth, slick stone.

Seeing Dino watching him, Hibari's eyes narrowed. "I'll bite you to death," he hissed, scorn in his voice.

"You can't even reach me," Dino chuckled.

He had to jump back as Hibari committed an almost suicidal move. He lashed out at him with the hand that held him onto life. Luckily, Hibari still managed to stay in his futile position.

Dino offered a hand but Hibari did not take it. He seemed to not want his help at all but he was going to die. With a flick of his wrist, his whip was sent out in an attempt to wrap around Hibari's arm, but it missed and cracked him painfully on his side.

"Oops. My bad."

"…I'll bite you to death."

Forgoing the whip, he reached down and grabbed Hibari's arm. With a heave, he managed to pull him up.

"Let's go then, coglione," Dino chuckled before heading back towards civilization.

Hibari looked after him, smoldering resentment in his eyes. Damn, now he owed him one.

* * *

><p>Another time, another year<p>

Dino Chiavarrone regarded the raven-haired man in front of him. Hibari had certainly grown to be more exquisite than he remembered. Hiding a smile behind his templed hands, the tall blonde man cocked a brow at Hibari.

"What do you need?" he offered.

"I owe you one."

"Oh?" Dino began, looking a bit surprised. He cocked a brow at Hibari, wondering what the other man was driving at.

"…"

Then the meaning hit him. Of course he would try to repay every debt he owed. Hibari was just like that. "Oh," he said, a bit more knowingly. He turned towards the door and grinned, "Romario, close the door for me, please?"

Hibari looked at him quizzically, brows furrowed, as the mahogany doors clicked shut. As Dino reached out a hand, he backed off slowly. Wondering what the Italian was doing, his posture stiffened with caution.

Seeing this, Dino let out a laugh. Already, he could feel his lust for Hibari rising. One could see it in the predatory glint in his eyes or the slight baring of his teeth in a smile. "You said you owed me, Hibari?"

Now he could see what Chiavarrone was driving at. Hibari was unsure on how to proceed, shocked that Dino could ever force him to do such a thing. He was numb as he felt fingers cup his chin, jerking it up. Pale eyes met black ones, burning defiance in them.

"You look so beautiful, don't you know that? And what was the thing about you owing me?"

He didn't answer as Dino pushed him down against a desk. Inward shudders ran down him as he felt hands caress him roughly, yet with gentleness underneath. Hibari knew that Dino did not want to hurt him, but it all felt so wrong.

Meanwhile, standing over him, the Italian was enjoying quite a lot. Hibari was quite non-responsive to Dino's advance and although he wished there was a bit more reaction, he was happy enough that the other man wasn't screaming rape already.

Dino grabbed the back of Hibari's head and pressed it against his face, forcing his tongue between the soft lips and into the wetness of his mouth. Meanwhile, he pushed the black-haired man against the soft leather fabric of the chair. The fingers on his free hand caressed Hibari's butt, much to the other man's chagrin. Hibari was squirming underneath him, annoyed.

"Quit moving," Chiavarrone growled, irritated with Hibari's resistance. To his surprise, the other man went limp. He smiled, stroking the line of his chin with one finger. "Your skin is so soft, Hibari. I have to wonder what you do with it."

He did not receive an answer, but that was fine with him. With quick fingers, he stripped off Hibari's buttoned shirt. Again, much to his surprise, Hibari was taking off Dino's belt.

"You're learning pretty fast."

"…"

Then, Dino grinned. Tonight would certainly be a good night.


End file.
